


Friends

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: For all of you. Oneshot.(This is several years old, and my first fanfic, but I'm just now posting it here).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Friends

_Friends_

It all depends on how you view it. Some see a mess; a waste of time and space. Some see it as a world of possibility and color.

How do you see it?

There seems no boundary in this room. No one is off to themselves. No one is talking only to one.

The blue hedgehog smiles brightly in his familiar way.

The kitsune is watching with a bit of shyness, but still speaking wholeheartedly.

The echidna is still frowning, but of course it is because of the bat across from him, who smiles flirtatiously.

So often bound by lines, can we not let ourselves free?

The black hedgehog smiles, for only once; but solemnly, and in it, though no one could see, there was a faintest trace of something that used to be; a familiarity.

The purple feline is speaking to him, connecting broken lines; broken memories they both hold onto.

While the silver hedgehog, quite forgotten, is noticed. Noticed and appreciated.

Perhaps, even in the brokenness, we find wholeness together. A wholeness in which we understand we are all broken.

There's a beautiful life brought to the room by the combining of mobians; of animate difference.

"Hey, long time no see, Cream!" Tails greets, with an air he borrowed from Sonic. (That hedgehog influenced his younger brother more than he knew).

The rabbit, who was also part of the beautifulness, smiles back at him. "Hi, Tails!"

Sonic looked over and found that even Amy, the one he found most annoying, brought life, love, and laughter to the room. He admired it in secret.

They all brought more than they knew. And, perhaps, even if Eggman was there, they'd see something…beautiful, still. It was true that he was corrupt, but perhaps that was a perverted truth; he could have used that IQ for good.

Together, they were all painting a glorious picture.

* * *

Sonic rushed by, heart racing as a bullet almost hit him. Yet he still found Amy, crying in an empty room of the airship, where he had thought she'd be.

"Sonic! Has this…has this fight driven us apart?" she sobbed.

He lifted her face. "No. It binds us together."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! That was my first fanfiction, lol. It's been several years now. Editing this, I've decided to keep the story and wording the same (or most of the wording), but fixed the "paragraph mistakes"(the weird way it was spaced). Though, largely due to nostalgia, I kept most of this the same as it was originally posted.


End file.
